


It's always something with those butterflies

by VentriloquistRose



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VentriloquistRose/pseuds/VentriloquistRose
Summary: Pearl, Amethyst and baby Steven are going to the park. But drama is just behind the door. Human AU.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	It's always something with those butterflies

Pearl stood in the kitchen, packing a bag with some snacks. A banana, a sandwich, a spoon and some napkins. A lot of napkins.

Steven was playing with some sponges on the floor. Already one and a half years old and already so advanced.

Amethyst sat on the table beside Pearl, legs going back and forth hanging over the table.

"I didn't steal the car. I just borrowed it." Amethyst continued an ongoing conversation they had engaged in.

Pearl gave her a raised eyebrow as she continued packing. "Without permission." She added as she walked over to grab an apple which she then placed in the bag.

"Hey, dude. If didn't 'steal it'. I like to see it as 'temporarily borrowing of vehicle without owner's permission with no guarantee of it returning." Amethyst shrugged, munching on an ice-cream.

"Uh-huh." Pearl nodded in dislike. "Did it have a key in?"

"Don't know how to use it. I've never started a car with a key before." Amethyst shrugged again.

Pearl sighed in annoyance and closed the bag. "Take this." She handed her the bag and Amethyst lazily threw it over her shoulder. "Amethyst! Careful! You're gonna crush Steven's lunch!" Pearl blurted.

"Dude, his lunch is a mushed banana. What is there to be careful about?" Amethyst asked nonchalantly.

Pearl growled in annoyance, face-palming herself. "Just...don't ruin it."

"Yes P!" Amethyst saluted her and took a bite of her ice-cream, chewing loudly.

Pearl rolled her eyes.

She walked over and crouched down by the boy.

"Steven, are you ready for our trip to the park?" She asked sweetly.

Steven gurgled happily, clapping his hands.

Pearl smiled lovingly. She removed the sponges from his hands and stacked them in a pile on the floor before picking Steven up and started walking to the door.

"Come along, Amethyst!" She called as she put Steven's small, pink jacket on.

Amethyst made a thumbs up and threw the rest of her ice-cream into her mouth, somehow managing to git it all in her mouth. She quickly swallowed and grinned. But as soon as she did so, she grimaced and grasped her head in pain. "GAH! BRAIN-FREEZE!" She shouted.

"Oh honestly." Pearl rolled her eyes again.

Soon they were outside. Pearl was carrying Steven while Amethyst carried the bag, constantly talking about the previous car 'incident'.

Pearl was getting slightly annoyed by her blabbering, same with Steven pointing and reaching for a white butterfly which flew by.

"Bw-fly!" He smiled, trying to climb over Pearl's shoulder to reach for it.

"Yes, Steven. It's lovely." Pearl told him nonchalantly and pulled his hand back down before she locked the door and started to stroll down the stairs.

"I'm just saying that-." Amethyst started talking as she walked after her.

When suddenly-

Bang!

Pearl's foot missed half of the step, and her legs disappeared from beneath her. She fell heavily down to her rare, slipping down a few steps before stopping.

She lost hold of Steven, but to their relief he landed on her lap and his upper body rest against her chest.

Reflexively, she picked Steven up by the armpits and pressed him towards her chest.

Amethyst didn't waste a second before she tried to stop her from falling by reflex, bending forward and pulling whatever she could grab. In this case, the side of Pearl's shirt.

Now she just held the side of her shirt, both still not taken in what just happened.

Steven had started crying and Pearl had immediately held him close and tried to soothe him.

"Oh my stars!" The panic had started kicking in. "It's okay. It's okay." She started rocking him back and forth. Steven eventually settled down and just gurgled lowly.

But Pearl was a panicked wreck.

"I'm sorry..." Her voice trembled. Tears started running down her cheeks. She held Steven close.

Amethyst had walked down and sat down beside her, resting a supporting hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, P. It wasn't your fault." She told her calmly. "It could have happened to anyone."

"Don't tell Garnet..." Pearl mumbled lowly.

"I promise, P." Amethyst told her. "But she wouldn't blame you either. It was an accident."

"I'm sorry..." Pearl took a shaky breath.

"Relax, P. It's over." Amethyst started rubbing her back comfortingly. "It's over. You're safe."

At last, Pearl broke down. She held Steven close to her body, embracing her tightly. Tears ran down her cheeks as she over and over again repeated "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry..."

And all the way, Amethyst sat by her side, rubbing her back and talking to her.

Steven had soon forgotten the incident, still resting his head against Pearl's chest.

He was too busy watching the butterfly as it flew by.


End file.
